1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is related to connectors for flexible busbars. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to deformably compressible connectors for flexible busbars and methods of connecting.
2. Description of Related Art
Busbars are metal conductors that are used in electrical systems such as, but not limited to, switch gear, panel boards, distribution boards, and the like. When the busbars are flexible busbars, they are typically formed of a number of conductive layers. Further, when a busbar is flexible, it can be used for power distribution in a manner analogous to a conventional round conductor.
The busbars are terminated or secured using hardware. Installation can be time consuming and cumbersome for the installer for several reasons. During installation a hole is often made in the busbar using, for example, a drill or a hole punch. Next, the busbar is fastened to the intended fixture using hardware. Finally, the hardware is then tightened such that the busbar is able to adequately conduct electricity while simultaneously resisting a certain pull out force and remaining securely attached.
Flexible busbars are often installed into tight enclosures. Because of the complexity and numerous steps required for installing busbars, sufficient clearance in the installation area is required so that the installer can operate the tools necessary for the installation.
Accordingly, there is a need for connectors for flexible busbars that overcome, alleviate and/or mitigate one or more of the aforementioned or other defects and deficiencies of prior art busbar connectors.